A what-you-see-is-what-you-get (WYSIWYG) editor can be used to edit elements (e.g., text, font, formatting, etc.) of a webpage for experiments or to provide users with a personalized experience. For example, a website owner may change the title of his or her webpage and use that variation to do an experiment with 5% of website visitors, and see if it performs better than the original. Alternatively, the website owner may show that variation to a segment of the users, such as car owners in the U.S., as part of a personalized experience.